hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathgaze
Deathgaze is a powerful wilder under the command of Teamut. However, due to his late appearance, he is probably the weakest battle in the Tower of Johnathon. Besides death based attacks (for which both Lich and Kracken were stronger than him) and Cold-based attacks, there is very little to fear from Deathgaze. He has few resistances, and is fairly weak, especially against Healing spells. He is basically a breather boss before tackling the most dangerous boss, Teamut. The most interesting part of the fight is that he is fought while riding a gold dragon through space. =Deathgaze= Wild Surge (Su): A wilder can let her passion and emotion rise to the surface in a wild surge when she manifests a power. During a wild surge, a wilder gains phenomenal psionic strength, but may harm herself by the reckless use of her power (see Psychic Enervation, below). A wilder can choose to invoke a wild surge whenever she manifests a power. When she does so, she gains +1 to her manifester level with that manifestation of the power. The manifester level boost gives her the ability to augment her powers to a higher degree than she otherwise could; however, she pays no extra power point for this wild surge. Instead, the additional 1 power point that would normally be required to augment the power is effectively supplied by the wild surge. Level-dependent power effects are also improved, depending on the power a wilder manifests with her wild surge. This improvement in manifester level does not grant her any other benefits (psicrystal abilities do not advance, she does not gain higher-level class abilities, and so on). She cannot use the Overchannel psionic feat and invoke her wild surge at the same time. At 3rd level, a wilder can choose to boost her manifester level by two instead of one. At 7th level, she can boost her manifester level by up to three; at 11th level, by up to four; at 15th level, by up to five; and at 19th level, by up to six. (+24) In all cases, the wild surge effectively pays the extra power point cost that is normally required to augment the power; only the unaugmented power point cost is subtracted from the wilder’s power point reserve. Psychic Enervation (Ex): Pushing oneself by invoking a wild surge is dangerous. Immediately following each wild surge, a wilder may be overcome by the strain of her effort. The chance of suffering psychic enervation is equal to 5% per manifester level added with the wild surge. A wilder who is overcome by psychic enervation is dazed until the end of her next turn and loses a number of power points equal to her wilder level. Elude Touch (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, a wilder’s intuition supersedes her intellect, alerting her to danger from touch attacks (including rays). She gains a bonus to Armor Class against all touch attacks equal to her Charisma bonus; however, her touch AC can never exceed her Armor Class against normal attacks. Surging Euphoria (Ex): Starting at 4th level, when a wilder uses her wild surge ability, she gains a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws for a number of rounds equal to the intensity of her wild surge. If a wilder is overcome by psychic enervation following her wild surge, she does not gain the morale bonus for this use of her wild surge ability. At 12th level, the morale bonus on a wilder’s attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws increases to +2. At 20th level, the bonus increases to +3. (+13) Volatile Mind (Ex): A wilder’s temperamental mind is hard to encompass with the discipline of telepathy. When any telepathy power is manifested on a wilder of 5th level or higher, the manifester of the power must pay 1 power point more than he otherwise would have spent. The extra cost is not a natural part of that power’s cost. It does not augment the power; it is simply a wasted power point. The wilder’s volatile mind can force the manifester of the telepathy power to exceed the normal power point limit of 1 point per manifester level. If the extra cost raises the telepathy power’s cost to more points than the manifester has remaining in his reserve, the power simply fails, and the manifester exhausts the rest of his power points. At 9th level, the penalty assessed against telepathy powers manifested on a wilder is increased to 2 power points. At 13th level, the penalty increases to 3 power points, and at 17th level it increases to 4 power points. (23 power points) Paralyzing Touch (Su): Any living creature a lich hits with its touch attack must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 95) or be permanently paralyzed. remove paralysis or any spell that can remove a curse can free the victim. The effect cannot be dispelled. Anyone paralyzed by a lich seems dead, though a DC 20 Spot check or a DC 15 Heal check reveals that the victim is still alive.. Common Powers: :-24 (Max is 100 + (24 wild burst)) :Twin: +6 :Intensified: +12 :Empower: +2 :Split: +2 :Paraelemental: +2 (Cold energy only) fort save (Power DC), only 1 standard/move action for 1 round. :Opportunity: +6 :Chain: +6 *''Energy Ray:'' Base 1; Ranged Touch +74; 1d6+2 cold energy, Augment: 1 point = +1d6+2 damage.(max: 124d6+248 damage; Intense 1464+2441708; Twin Intense 1440+2401680x2; Twin Split Intense 1416+2361652x4; Para Elemental Twin Split Intense 1392+2321624x4 plus freezing (DC 46)x4; *''Swarm of Crystals:'' 15' cone; Base 3; 3d4 slashing, Augment: 1 point = +1d4 damage (max: 124d4; Intense 976; Twin Intense 960x2; Empowered Twin Intense 1416x2) *''Evade Burst:'' (immediate) Base 13; Gives evasion, Augment +4 = Improved Evasion *''Ectoplasmic Shambler:'' Base 9; 100+ mins; You fashion an ephemeral, manylegged mass of pseudo-living ectoplasm called an ectoplasmic shambler. You can direct the shambler as a free action. It has a speed of 10 feet. It can completely surround objects (and opponents) over which it is manifested or onto which it moves, because it has the consistency of thick mist. The vision of those within the shambler is limited to 5 feet, and manifesting powers (or casting spells) within the shambler is difficult due to the constant turbulence felt by those caught in the shambler’s form. Creatures enveloped by the shambler, regardless of Armor Class, take 41 damage in each round they become or remain within the roiling turbulence of the shambler. Anyone trying to manifest a power must make a Concentration check (DC 15 + power’s or spell’s level) to successfully manifest a power or cast a spell inside the shambler. A wind stronger than 20 miles per hour that blows against the shambler reduces its speed to 0 feet during the first round, and in subsequent rounds moves it in the direction of the wind at a speed of 5 feet. A wind stronger than 20 miles per hour that blows in the direction the shambler travels increases its speed to 15 feet. *''Temporal Acceleration:'' Temporal Acceleration: Base 11; You enter another time frame, speeding up so greatly that all other creatures seem frozen, though they are actually still moving at normal speed. You are free to act for 1 round of apparent time. You can manifest powers, cast spells, move, or perform other types of actions, subject to the restrictions outlined below. While your temporal acceleration is in effect, other creatures are invulnerable to your attacks and powers. This means you cannot target a creature with any attack or power. However, a power you manifest that affects an area and has a duration longer than the remaining duration of your temporal acceleration has its normal effect on creatures in the area once this power ends. You can affect an unattended object but not an object held, carried, or worn by another creature. You are undetectable by any means while your temporal acceleration lasts. While under the effect of this power, you cannot enter an area protected by a null psionics field or by a power or spell that neutralizes high-level powers or spells. Normal and magical fire, cold, acid, and the like can still harm you. When your temporal acceleration expires, you resume acting during your current turn in the standard time frame. You are shaken for 1 round upon your return to the standard time frame. Splintered or partitioned minds within your own mind, such as might be in effect through the use of powers such as schism, are not temporally speeded up, even if your second mind manifested this power (your primary mind gains the benefit, while your second mind remains stuck in the standard time frame). Manifesting this power is a swift action, like manifesting a quickened power, and it counts toward the normal limit of one quickened power per round. You cannot manifest this power when it isn’t your turn. Augment: For every 4 additional power points you spend, this power’s duration (in apparent time) increases by 1 round. *Mindwipe: Base 7; Fort 49 Negates You partially wipe your victim’s mind of past experiences, bestowing two negative levels upon it. If the subject has at least as many negative levels as Hit Dice, it dies. For each negative level it gains, a psionic creature loses knowledge of one power from its highest available level, and a number of power points from its maximum power point total sufficient to manifest that power. The effects of multiple negative levels stack. If the subject survives, it loses these two negative levels after 1 hour. (No Fortitude save is necessary to avoid gaining the negative level permanently.) Augment: You can manifest this power in one or both of the following ways. :1) For every 2 additional power points you spend, this power’s save DC increases by 1. (Max: 107; Twin 106x2 :2) For every 3 additional power points you spend, this power bestows an additional negative level on the subject. (Max: 41 levels; Twin: 39x2) :3) Both (DC +20; (69) Twin 27x2) *''Improved Intellect Fortress:'' (Immediate) Base 17; 20' emanation; 1 round -50% damage from spells/powers; *''Psionic Disintegrate:'' Base 11; Ranged touch +74 ; A thin, green ray springs from your pointing finger. You must make a successful ranged touch attack to hit. Any creature struck by the ray takes 22d6 points of damage. Any creature reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by this power is entirely disintegrated, leaving behind only a trace of fine dust. A disintegrated creature’s equipment is unaffected. When used against an object, the ray simply disintegrates as much as one 10-foot cube of nonliving matter. Thus, the power disintegrates only part of any very large object or structure targeted. The ray affects even objects constructed entirely of force, but not psionic effects such as a null psionics field. A creature or object that makes a successful Fortitude save is partially affected, taking only half of the damage. If this damage reduces the creature or object to 0 or fewer hit points, it is entirely disintegrated. Augment: For every additional power point you spend, the damage this power deals to a subject that fails its saving throw increases by 2d6 points. (Max: 248d6; Intense: 2928 damage; Twin Intense: 2880x2; Twin Split Intense: 2832x4) *''Ultrablast:'' Base 13; 15' radius on self; 13d6 damage (will DC 52 halves) Augment: 1 = +1d6 (Max: 124d6; Intense 1464; Twin Intense 1440x2; Empowered Twin Intense 2124x2 *''Recall Death:'' Base 15; Will 53 or death (make – 5d6) Mind Affecting Augment: 1 = +1d6; for every +2d6, +1 save (max: DC 107 or 114d6; Intense DC 106 or 1344; Twin Intense 105 or 1320x2) *''Energy Wave:'' Base 13; 120' cone; 13d6+26 cold damage (Fort 52 halves) Augment: 1 = +1d6+2; for every +2d6, +1 save (Max: 124d6+248 DC 107; Intense 1464+2441708 DC 105; Twin Intense 1440+2401680x2 DC 103; Twin Intense Para Elemental 1416+2361652x2 DC 101; Empowered Twin Intense Para Elemental 2088+2322320x2 DC 99 plus freezing Possessions: *Potion of Spirit Dust (+2 int) *Potion of Goddess (+2 Cha) *''Eye of Sulfuras'' (See: Ragnaros Loot) *''Coat of Charisma'' :Robe +25 - (+25 AC) :+12 Cha. *Epic Spell Stone: SOL Flare; 60' cone. Deals 2d10xCL damage (Reflex halves, but evasion/improved evasion doesn't apply) Category:Dungeons and Dragons